ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Copy Cat
The Copy Cat is the 15th overall episode of Jake 13. It is the 2nd episode of season 2. Summary Jake unlocks ''a new alien''. He also encounters a strong and brand new villain. Lucky he just unlocked his new alien.... Plot Jake and Robbie were on an abandoned oval where the weeds grew larger than some of Jake's aliens. There were obstacles all around the place. Okay, I set up this obstacle course for us to train with one of you aliens, who do you want to practice with?' Robbie called out. Jake thought about it for a moment.'' 'Well I don't have much practice with Deep Crusher, so I'll choose him!' Jake responded. He activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through to the Deep Crusher image, then pressed down on it. He began transforming. Jake's arms grew larger, as did his chest. His head turned into an oval shape and a spike grew out of it. His hands began to light up and shoot light out, then they turned itno cups, so did his legs. 'Deep Crusher!' Jake called out in a robotic voice. '''What the?' Robbie said, shocked. He began walking over to Jake, 'what are you? A new alien?' Jake questioned himself. 'I wonder what he can do, but I bet it will be cool!' Jake tried to walk but fell flat on his face.'' 'An alien that can't walk? How good could that be?' Robbie asked. Jake lifted himself again and tried to take a step. The same result. 'Great, ten minutes stuck as an alien with jelly legs!' Jake complained. Jake jumped into the air and kicked his legs, then remained there. 'Well, I can fly...' '' '''Alright, we can make do with this guy. Marty and I can help you figure out what he does! Right Marty?' Robbie asked. Marty barked in agreement. Jake managed to take control of his new alien form and began flying towards the obstacles. A flame thrower shot out of the ground. '' '''What is that?' Jake asked nervously. 'A flame thrower, it is on very low intensity and it is just to check if you are fire proof' Robbie explained. He pulled a lever and the flame shot out, knocking Jake's arm and it flew off into the sky. 'Errr, my arm?' Jake asked. 'Hmm, I do not feel any pain?' A light shot out of his leg and his arm reappeared. 'Regeneration, cool!' Jake said. '' '''Okay, walk over to the next obstacle, flaming hoops. I want to see how fast you can fly, and how you take corners' Robbie instructed. Jake flew over to the hoops and began flying at 10 mph. He came to the first corner and turned it with ease. He turned to look at Robbie and flew into one of the hoops causing his head to fall off. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Robbie screamed. Jake lifted his arm to his neck and a brighter light shot out, he had his head back. '' '''Next obstacle...' Jake said. The boys continued doing the obstacles until Jake timed out. 'FINALLY!' Jake cheered. 'That has got to be one of the worst aliens I have. All he can do is fly and regenerate!' Jake complained. 'And he is a walking flashlight' Robbie added. Robbie laughed but Jake didn't agree that it was funny. Suddenly a purple and pink portal opened up above their heads. Jake and Robbie quickly split up, Jake grabbed Marty away with him. A 4 ft dragon/lizard alien dropped from it. He slowed time down around him allowing for him to clinb downwards like it was a wall. The alien looked at Jake and jumped back. 'AAHH!!' it screamed. Jake jumped backwards, but tripped and managed to do a backflip to avoid hurting himself. The alien looked like a bipedal lizard's body with a dragon's head and small horns with fangs. The alien walked forward, then disappeared and reappeared right infront of Jake. 'What are you?' Jake shouted. He was staring at the Rognitrix, waiting for it to recharge. '' '''I am Devil Vault, the second. Devil Vault II' he announced. '' '''What do you want?' Jake asked, crawling backwards. 'I was travelling through the fourth dimension when I stumbled into this timeline. Who are you?' Devil Vault II asked. Jake stood and dusted himself off. 'I am Jake DeBrino, wielder of the Rognitrix' Jake said as he lifted his wrist. '' '''Rognitrix?' Devil Vault II asked. 'What is that?' '' '''It is an alien watch that-- oof!' Jake grunted as Robbie pulled him backwards. '' '''You want to tell some random alien about your watch? His name does have Devil in it, do not say anything!' Robbie whispered. '' '''It's a cool alien watch that tells the time in a font of my choice!' Jake lied. Suddenly Devil Vault II began growing to be 7 ft. '' '''Why are you lying?' Devil Vault asked. He raised his hand to hit Jake but Jake raised the Rognitrix. Devil Vault's hand slapped the Rognitrix but didn't do any harm. The Rognitrix was glowing green again. '' 'Swift!' Jake shouted after he transformed. Swift began fighting Devil Vault II but he used his time control to open a portal. Swift's sword hand slammed through the portal. Jake quickly pulled it back out. The two began battling ferociously.'' Ten minutes passed and Jake reverted to human. '' '''Well, that was fun, how about we try that again?' Devil Vault II asked. He held out his hand and the time around the Rognitrix fast forwarded ten minutes. Jake transformed. '' 'Frosty!' he shouted. A montage of Frosty fighting, and failing, against Devil Vault II showed. Jake timed out and gasped for air.'' 'AGAIN!' Devil Vault shouted. He fast forwarded the time around the Rognitrix and Jake transformed again. 'FuzzBall!' FuzzBall began attacking Devil Vault but failed just as bad as Swift and Frosty. 'AGAIN!' Devil Vault and Jake went over the same thing. 'Riff Raff!' he shouted, another montage. '''AGAIN! Dugger! AGAIN! Hopefull!'' '''AGAIN! TIP TOP!' '' '''AGAIN! Overflow!' '' '''AGAIN! [[Fire Lizard (BTUAM)|Fire Lizard! AGAIN! Hyper Pack! AGAIN! Aqua Dragon! AGAIN! Grrr, don't you get sick of this battling?' Jake cried.'' 'No, winning this much is so fun!' Devil Vault II replied. Devil Vault fastforwarded the time around the Rognitrix again. '''Shadow Claw!!' Jake shouted as he transformed. Shadow Claw began shooting energy beams at Devil Vault II. One skimmed Devil Vault's side. They continued fighting and Devil Vault II continued making portals so that the energy beams disappeared. He reverted to his human form. '' '''AGAIN! Deep Crusher!' Deep Crusher began stomping around Devil Vault but he opened a time portal. Deep Crusher fell through the portal and fell from the sky onto his face. They continued fighting and then Jake reverted.'' '''AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VLOCT!!!!!' VLOCT began running around in circles but Devil Vault opened a time portal and VLOCT reappeared in another city. 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' VLOCT ran back to Devil Vault then reverted to human. '' 'Jake, we need to deal with this guy!' Robbie said. 'Yeah but how, I have tried all of my aliens and none of them are strong enough!' Jake shouted. 'Not all of them' Robbie said. 'Oh no, I am not turning into that flashlight alien!' Jake replied. 'Too bad!' Robbie grabbed the Rognitrix and dialed up the new alien. He pressed down on the icon. '' '''I hate you' Jake said to Robbie as he flew over to Devil Vault. Devil Vault shot a time ray at Jake. He held out his arms to defend himself but nothing happened. Jake opened his eyes and saw a copy of him. Well, the body and head. 'What the?' Jake asked. He looked at Robbie who looked dumbfounded. '''You held out your hands and a head popped out of one and a body out of the other. 'Really?' Jake asked. He lifted his legs and the arms and legs appeared on the copy. 'COOL!' Jake began doing that and creating tons of copies. '' '''So you're a cloning alien?' Robbie said. The clones all looked at Jake. '' '''ATTACK!!!!!!!' Jake shouted. All the clones flew at Devil Vault and began hitting him. Devil Vault attempted to teleport them away but he couldn't get them all. Finally, the clones all defeated Devil Vault. '' '''I will be back!' Devil Vault threatened. He created a time portal and disappeared. The Rognitrix on Jake's shoulder began flashing and all the clones grouped back together, then he reverted to human. 'Rognitrix shut down to recharge' it announced. Jake scrolled through the icons on the red faceplate and stopped on his new alien. 'Double Take' he said happily. Major Events *Jake first transforms into Double Take. *The tea meet Devil Vault II. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Marty Villains *Devil Vault II Aliens Used *Double Take (Debut; Mistransformation - Selected alien was Deep Crusher; 2x) *Swift *Frosty *FuzzBall *Riff Raff *Dugger *Hopefull *Tip Top *Overflow *Fire Lizard *Hyper Pack *Aqua Dragon *Shadow Claw *Deep Crusher *VLOCT Category:ET Category:Episodes